


The Music

by MorganeUK



Series: Songs title as inspiration... [34]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, John is clueless as usual, Not Beta Read, PTSD Sherlock, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John asks Sherlock about a new habit of his.





	The Music

"That's new." John was pointing to Sherlock's headphone. "Since when are you listening to music with your phone, is this something you began when you were dea-... traveling?" He chuckles, trying to hide his emotions "What about listening to the streets! The people! The noises of London!"

Sherlock freezes, unable to replies honesty without saying everything. _What could I say... That sometimes the noises are too much; That sometimes the construction's noises are too similar to the sound of a pipe banging on the bars of a prison cell announcing the arrival of my torturers; That the sound of the heavy rain reminded me of being waterboarded... When I am talking to someone it's bearable, but alone... it's... it's just too much to bear._

Removing the headphone, now that John was there, he smiles. "It's not music John, don't be fanciful, I'm learning Swahili."

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: The Music / David Usher


End file.
